Hitomi Himura
Appearance [Hitomi is a shorter woman with long brunette hair usually pulled back into a ponytail but on the occasion it isn't she can be mistaken for a literal mass of living hair. She has a pale complex covered head to toe in freckles but many of them remain hidden under long sleeves and long pants. She has wide blue-grey eyes that tend to wander around, even mid conversation (she's unaware she's doing it most of the time). She's got a variety of piercings that have stuck with her since her oh so fun rebellious phase, these piercings including lips, eyebrow, and ears. She's got an average build if somewhat shorter than average with the slightest hint of muscle tone if you squint. Maybe. Hitomi's attire tends to be rather modest and geared towards comfort rather than over the top style. More often than not her clothing is in pastel colors, her favorite outfit being a simple soft pink top and white jeans. When hunting or otherwise hiding her ghoulish nature, Hitomi dons a mask that resembles a terrier type dog in shape and design (This being the reason for her alias though she's convinced the 'toy' part of the name is a jab at her height. Low blow CCG. Low blow.). Its colors consists of varying shades of red and white and it covers the upper half of her face, leaving the mouth exposed. While hunting her attire also consists of various shades of red and white, the clothing often suited to running and jumping around and causing very little restriction of movement though she always had a red hood to cover her hair. ] Personality is a curious young woman trying to do her best to keep a low profile on the whole 'eating people to survive' thing while getting an education and developing her own independence after a childhood living in a rather overprotective household. Though she doesn't stick her nose where it doesn't belong or purposefully spy on conversations, she often picks bits of information up simply by being in the area and having not much else going on in her mind to block out the conversations. While she strives to show more independence and self sufficient behavior, she has a good deal of anxiety and apprehension as she's used to at least two pairs of eyes watching her back at almost all times. Though for the most part she's level headed and even fairly tolerant of any maltreatment towards herself, if the wrong buttons are pushed she prone to a bout of rage surprising of somebody her size and can take a while to cool down if the situation isn't deescalated quickly if not immediately. Despite wanting to prove her own self sufficiency she has a protective streak and strong sense of loyalty to those she calls friends due to the close upbringing of her own family. That being said when said companions are threatened (at least by her perspective) she can be overbearing in her aggression in stark contrast to her own tolerance towards mistreatment of herself. She can be seen as somewhat restless and has developed a variety of habits she can be see going through when left with nothing to do or simply stressed. History grew up as the middle child of three in the Himura household. She was born to loving and devoted parents Manami Himura and Katashi Himura, having one older brother (Kenshin Himura) and one younger brother (Ryou Himura). Growing up in a rather middle class family they weren't often left wanting in terms of items or food. She'd only begin hunting in recent years herself as more often than not her parents would hunt for and feed the trio themselves, not wanting to risk their children's safety. During their upbringing the Himura children had little escape from the watchful eyes of their parents except for the hours during school which is where most if not all their outside interactions came from. This near isolation from friendships and socializing frustrated the three increasingly with Kenshin fairing the best and simply dealing with it to Ryou fairing the worst and often acting out as a result and making some less than favorable friends he'd later run off with. The youngest two siblings would often work together to sneak out and get a real taste of the outside world which had been enough to satisfy Hitomi throughout the years even as their parents grew increasing uneasy by it and made further attempts to keep the children under their watchful eyes. Her younger brother's sudden departure right before she finished with high school was the straw that broke the camel's back so to speak and she promptly moved out despite her parent's and older brother's pleas. She simply lives in a dorm of her own at her college, doing the odd job here and there for cash or working at any nearby animal shelters for community service hours. Though she keeps in contact with her older brother and parents via phone, she has little contact with her youngest brother besides a brief meeting here or there when hunting. Her older brother occasionally visits to try and convince her to at least move back home much to her annoyance. Powers and Abilities Sensitive Sense of Smell: has a rather keen sense of smell, which does make hunting somewhat easier but can also be overwhelming when a scent is very strong or even overbearing. It's probably the source of her obsession with sweet smelling perfumes though she'll never admit to it. Novice Martial Artist preparing to venture out on her own, Hitomi decided it best to maybe pick up an extra trick or two at a local martial arts school (Tang Soo Do being her martial arts of choice). Though she was very restrained in class as to not actually hurt anybody she knows the motions of most the basics but hasn't entirely used them with the full extent of her strength making her somewhat unpracticed with it. Combat: : Strengths: being somewhat smaller in size, Hitomi makes for a harder to hit target as well as more nimble and quick in a fight. : Weaknesses: [While being a bit smaller, Hitomi isn't built to take as much damage as a larger opponent would be able to. As a result of her quicker speed, she tends to tire more easily as she's pretty awful at pacing herself or using the appropriate amount of energy to counter an attack leading her to use up more energy more quickly. Kagune Type: Bikaku Appearance: medium length Bikaku with somewhat rough edges almost resembling teeth along a canines jaw that aid in gripping and holding down a target. The end is rather sharp compared to the rest of the tail, and probably not comfortable to be poked by. Just a theory. With a bit more strength and experience it could possibly split into a pair acting almost like jaws to clamp down on targets and crush. But for now its a single tail, how basic. Strengths: a Bikaku, Hitomi's Kagune doesn't have any outstanding ability in speed or strength making it rather useful against other Kagune types in the sense she's not too terribly disadvantaged. It is however somewhat more flexible but not overly so. Weaknesses: being somewhat more flexible it is somewhat weaker in the sense that it doesn't have quiet as much brute force to it as most Bikaku might. Mechanics: with time the Kagune was to form two tail, it would act like a pair of jaws suited to clamping down and making it far more likely to injured ones self trying to escape from its rough edges. For now its simply used to pin opponents and strike out at those close enough to try and impale them. Threads is a table that is used to format the many threads or oneshots your character has been involved in. There are seconds for a link (Turn the name into a link), thread type (Interaction, Arc, Oneshot) and a brief description of the thread. Basic examples are included below. Relationships Quotes * * Gallery Trivia * Due to her volunteer work around animals, Hitomi has developed a minor habit of hunting down and preying upon known animal abusers when given the chance. What can she say? Karma is a real bitch that way. * Hitomi has a thing for puns and other types of humor. Not really much for telling jokes herself but if you can tell a good few she's all ears.